Regrea System
Introduction The Regrea system is a system of 11 planets orbiting the red dwarf, Regrea. The system was first explored in 602 ERB, and the colony of Jadine was colonized only a month later. There are eleven planets in the system, Tycantene, Rodinna, Jadine, Octovic, Mos Joran, Dvelcam, Andeam, Ulare, Cercarte, Achel, and Breane. Unusually, the first 5 planets in the system do not have any large moons, only a few captured asteroids. History First explored in 602 by Hesthetta Agriculture and Rodinna Industries, the Regrea System saw its first colony on Jadine in the same year. The world would become an agricultural giant for vast portions of the Kelveros Cluster. Astrography Tycantene Tycantene is the innermost planet of the Regrea System, and the most barren. The world is tidally locked with Regrea, allowing for small settlements along the rim of the light and dark sides of the world, however these are sparsely populated and only used for mining resources. Rodinna Rodinna is the largest planet in the system, with a greater mass and diameter than Jupiter. Small orbital stations are placed in orbit of the system, housing over 2 million people. The world is used to supply Jadine with vast quantities of Helium and Hydrogen. Jadine ''(See full article)'' Jadine is the fourth largest colony of the Asinican Republic, with over 379,000,000 people. The world has been terraformed to supply the nation with vast quantities of agricultural goods, as well as lumber. While mining operations have taken place on the world, these have only been small expeditions and haven't contributed much to the Asinican economy. Octovic Octovic is an ice giant located beyond the orbit of Jadine. The world has become a major tourist destination, with orbital resorts being constructed in orbit of the world. Mos Joran Mos Joran is the primary resource harvesting location for within the Regrea system, with mines scattered across the surface of the world. Vast quantities of Iron, Gold, Copper, Aluminum, and other resources are extracted from the world, sustaining the need for Jadine and other colonies in the stellar region. Many of the stations in orbit of Octovic and Rodinna were constructed on Mos Joran. Dvelcam Dvelcam is one of the systems two ice worlds. Due to its erratic orbit around Regrea, it is believed the world was either pulled from Andeams orbit, or was a deep space object before being captured by Regrea. Andeam Andeam is a large rocky world. Due to the lack of atmosphere, and mineral presence on Mos Joran, the world is largely ignored for mining purposes. The world is accompanied by one moon, Fanholm. Ulare Ulare is a cold world similar to Titan in structure. Oceans of methane cover the surface of the world, and violent storms can occasionally be seen raging on the world. While the world has no orbitals, a large ring system orbits the world, which is believed to eventually collapse into the world. Cercarte Cercarte is the second largest planet in the system. While similar to Jupiter in size, the mass of the planet is significantly smaller. Orbiting the world are eight moons, Halask, Phosatia, Traichus, Nidyl, Gremrick, Xaen, Sarbrette, and Sylovinn. A small outpost exists on Phosatia from its warm temperatures and breatheable atmosphere. However, due to radiation from Cercarte, importing life and colonizing the world is not possible without further advancements in radiation resistant agriculture. Achel Achel is a small ice world. The worlds vast titanium deposits made the world a mining hub from 700 to around 860, however easily accessible veins have since been depleted. Breane Breane is the furthest planet from Regrea, and the least understood. Breane has six moons, Antigar, Fycres, Kyroril, Iliod, Helinus, and Carunius. Many of these moons are litteed with spacewrecks, as occasional bursts of matter from the world cause ships to malfunction and either crash into the moons or fall into Breane itself. The source of these storms are unknown, however conspiracies exist stating the existence of a super massive being within the world lashing out at our presence. Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:System